Save Me
by IntoMyMind78
Summary: Zypher asked Sunny, "Do you think she can save you?" Could Veil really save sunny from the cruel life he is living? There's a lot more to Veil than anyone thinks. Read to find out my version of season 1.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello to everyone. This is my first time writing stories outside of anime so please bare with me. I love this show so much. This is a little insight about the story.**_

 _ **In this story, Veil isn't pregnant yet and she isn't just a defenceless girl. There's more to her like Mk. So from that, Sunny isn't trying to leave until we go further into the story.**_

 _ **Sunny has already met M.k and saw his power like in episode one.**_

 _ **There's another place, at the border of the badlands in which Veil is connected to it. And more importantly, Quinn wants something from that place.**_

 _ **Everyone from the show will be in. The other two barons, river king etc. This is my opinion of what a season one for me would be like. Give sunny a better chance to see why he should really leave.**_

 _ **Just wanted to say this clearly. And yes there will be lots of Sunny and Veil moments.**_

* * *

" _The wars were so long ago nobody even remembers. Darkness and fear ruled until the time of the barons, seven men and women who forged order out of chaos. People flocked to them for protection. That protection became servitude. They banished guns and trained armies of lethal fighters they called Clippers. This world is built on blood. Nobody is innocent here. Welcome to the Badlands."_

 **The fort**

"Sunny, we need to join with Jacobee to take down the widow," Quinn, the most powerful baron of all the badlands informs his Regent Sunny.

"It could be risky. We don't know his true motives," Sunny answers leaning up a wall with his arms crossed. He had to consider the safety of his baron among other things.

"We can use him to our advantage whether or not he is being true to us. Once we no longer need him and he becomes a threat, I want you to clip him. Do you understand?"

Sunny stood upright at his barons orders but deep inside was this really something he really wanted to do?

"I must meet with an old friend but he doesn't see any one outside his walls anymore," Quinn says, getting up from his chairs and moving around the room.

"The keeper," Sunny answers watching his baron. "He doesn't speak to anyone anymore. People are certain he's dead."

"I need you to ride out and meet with someone," Quinn throws a paper filled with directions. "Tell him, I wish for a guide to the keeper."

"Yes baron," Sunny bows and exits the room.

….

Sunny walks into the colt quarters looking for the boy M.k that he had found. He didn't tell anyone about what he saw happened the previous night. The kid had suddenly attacked another kid flying him into a wall. It was beyond weird. He never expected to see such power in that kid.

"You!" He calls pointing to M.k who sat on his bed. "Follow me."

"Why should I?"

Sunny stares at him for a moment before walking up to him and saying, "Because if someone else finds out about what I saw, you'll be locked up or you can come with me and talk about it. I would choose carefully."

"Fine," M.k agrees in the end. "But you have to promise to get me out of here."

"I can't promise that. Now let's go," Sunny orders leaving the quarters followed by M.k.

…..

Sunny and M.k sits on his motorcycle as the fort gates open up for them to leave. The moment it was fully opened, Sunny roared his motorcycle to life as they left. They came to a halt just before they reached the town.

"Where did you get the pendant from?" Sunny questions stepping off his bike.

"From my home," M.k answers also removing himself from the bike.

"And where's that?"

M.k raised his brows curious. "Why do you care?"

Sunny just stared at the young colt. He wasn't going to tell him that he had a similar pendant. He was hoping unconsciously that he could've find out about where he came from.

"Forget it," Sunny sighs, opening up the paper to find this guy. They came across an old abandoned building with a young man sitting out front sharpening his sword.

"Regent, what a pleasant surprise," The young guy says but doesn't look up.

"The baron needs a guide to the keeper. We want you to take us," Sunny tells him, keeping an eye on his surroundings.

The guy chuckled. "Haven't he heard the keeper doesn't get visitors?"

"We'll still take the chance. He'll pay you whatever you want even if we don't see the keeper."

The guy thought it over thinking how sweet of a deal it was. "Fine, I'll go back with you."

…

"Baron, long time no see," The young man greets sitting down without a welcome.

"Yes. It's been a while, now about the keeper?"The baron brings up the real meaning of this meeting.

"Yes. Well you see, to get in there's something you need."

"And what's that?"

"The only person I see get in, a cog doctor by the name of veil," The guy explains eyeing the riches in the room.

Quinn slowly walks up to Sunny. " That's the girl you've been wicking, bring her to me now."

Sunny looks at his baron as he was thrown between a rock and a hard place. What was he to do now?

* * *

 _ **This more likely a preview that's why it's short. Others will be 2k. Thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ching -a-ling_

Veil looks up from her book and sees Sunny walking her clinic followed by a young boy. Why did he have a young boy with him? A colt to be exact! This was a first since he never had a colt in training before.

"Regent," She greets standing up from her desk. It was a fact her and Sunny were seeing each other but she didn't know this young boy so she couldn't blow this huge secret of theirs. It was definitely a huge secret because it was practically illegal to a serious relationship in the badlands. Serious relationships was a threat to the baron. All the clippers needed to focus on him and him alone.

"I need to talk to you in private," Sunny says in an authoritative voice.

"Uhm..sure, we can go into my office," Veil answers before she walks away to her office. Something was definitely wrong. Why would he come here in the middle of the day just for a chat?

"Don't touch anything," Sunny warns M.K as he follows after Veil to her office.

"Okay," M.K mumbles and begins to stroll around Veil clinic. He begins to notice how many books she had around. Could she read?

Meanwhile

Veil and Sunny stood face to face in her office not saying anything until Sunny spoke. "What do you know about the keeper?"

Veil was surprise. No one other than her family ever asked about the keeper. How did Sunny know about her being involved with the keeper?

"I know he's a man alike the river king. If barons want something special they-"

"That's not what I mean Veil,"Sunny interrupts her. He didn't mean to do it to be rude but she knew that wasn't what he was getting at.

"I guess someone mentioned it to the baron huh?" Veil questions and Sunny nods. She sighs looking away from him. "My family used to take me there when I was younger and believe me the strangest things happened there."

"Like what?"

"Can you read?" M.K voices breaking up their conversation. Sunny looks over to his colt agitated. Couldn't he wait till they were finished?

"Yes, my parents taught me," Veil answers enjoying Sunny's annoyed face.

"And those things, did you make them?"

"Get out," Sunny yells to M.K who hesitantly drops what he wanted to ask her for and walks away.

Veil chuckles. "He's stubborn just like you."

"The baron will stop at nothing to meet the keeper. He knows you know something and he won't stop trying to find out what that is until you confess. Be careful with what you decide but I'll try to find a way out of this."

"You know you can't go against his orders," She reminds him resting her gentle hand on his shoulder. She never wanted him to have to choose between her and the baron.

"He knows about us, that's why we need to be careful about this."

"Then I'll have a chat with the baron myself," Veil says which takes Sunny by surprise.

What was she thinking?

 _ **Sorry it's short, school made me busy and I wanted to just post something since it's been a while.**_


End file.
